When we're alone
by dementedbunny83
Summary: Inuyasha is hated by nearly everyone in his high school, espeacially Sesshomaru Taisho...or is he? Inu/Sess,Au,OOC,YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so this is my first story ever. I don't really like to wright and I'm really really bad at it but I'v had this idea plat line in my head for a while but I never saw a story with so I decided to wright it myself so if anybody thinks that this is a good story and would like to be my beta that would be apreciated. Be prepared for alot of angst.**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont's own Inuyasha or any of it characters and all that good stuff**

CHAPTER 1

It was a normal afternoon at school for Inuyasha Keigo. He had just gone through the lunch line before hearing someone yell, "Get out the way fag!" as a large figure pushed past the hanyou, forcing him to fall flat on his stomach with his face in his tray.

It was like this every day for Inuyasha, the outcast. It wasn't just that he was the only half-demon at Taisho High School, but he was also the only out gay student.

Inuyasha pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and pulled his head out of the filth, only to have a pristine black shoe push it back into the horrible, mushy concoction people called cafeteria food.

"Who said you could get up Inuyasha?" came a deep sultry voice. "I do believe mutts belong on the floor and I just know how much you enjoy being on your hands and knees."

The shiny black dress shoe, part of the schools uniform, was finally removed from his head. The hanyou chanced a glance up into the gorgeous face of his tormentor's ring leader: Sesshomaru Taisho, the son of the headmaster Toga Taisho, and most popular kid in school. He could get away with anything… and he pretty much did.

"Pfft, you're not even worth the dirt on my shoes," he said coldly as he gracefully walked away.

Inuyasha quickly scrambled up, gathered all the food that had spilled on the floor onto his tray, picked out as much of the food from his previously clean ivory hair as he could, and threw it all away before proceeding to the bathroom with his head down, nobody seeing the tears gathering in his eyes.

After he washed the last of the various particles of food off his face and hair, he looked under the doors of all the stalls and made sure he was alone before locking himself in the one furthest from the door and proceeding to bawl his eyes out.

The thing most people don't know, or just don't remember, is that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had been best friends until two years ago, at the end of their last year of junior high.

It had begun when Inuyasha's mother had moved her and her son to Tokyo when he was three because of work. On the first night in their new house they received a dinner invitation from the next door neighbor, Toga Taisho. Inuyasha was hesitant and shy about meeting new people and desperately clung to his mother as the tall man who had asked them to dinner answered the door.

He looked very friendly with a bright warm smile that seemed all that much more inviting when added to the warm golden eyes and snow white hair that looked so much like his own. Beside the man was a very pretty lady with long, silken, silver hair, but that was as far as the attractiveness went, for she seemed to be staring down at Inuyasha with disgust. Beside his mother's legs stood the most beautiful person Inuyasha had ever seen. The boy looked to be around his own age, though quite a bit taller, with long hair the color of moonlight and unflawed pale skin. He also had a blue crescent moon on his forehead that Inuyasha desperately wanted to touch, but the most striking feature was the molten gold orbs that seemed to bore right into Inuyasha's soul. Inuyasha blushed from being stared at so intently.

The woman was introduced as Kimi Taisho and the boy as their son Sesshomaru Taisho. Inuyasha let the name roll around in his mind and decided it was just as beautiful as the boy himself. After dinner Toga led the boys to the play area that was set up in the living room. Inuyasha was amazed by all the toys but too shy to do anything but gaze longingly at a shiny cherry red fire truck and sit as far back in corner as he could in order to seem as small as possible. Sesshomaru, who hadn't taken his eyes off the little boy with his curious little puppy ears, noticed where the boy was staring. He picked up his favorite truck and sat next to the little boy. Inuyasha looked over at the other boy questioningly when he held out the pretty truck he had been staring at.

"I'll let you have this if you let me touch your ears and promise to be my best friend." Inuyasha's eyes widened when he heard this and enthusiastically nodded his head yes before dipping his head down to give the boy better access to his silky white puppy ears.

Sesshomaru giggled as he stroked the soft appendages until he had his fill, and then handed the truck over to the boy. Then, when he saw the bright joyful smile light up the other boy's face, he knew Inuyasha was going to be his friend forever.

After that the boys became inseparable. They spent nearly every waking, and sometimes sleeping, hour together at either school, one of their hang outs, or, as in most cases, one of their houses. They stayed over at Inuyasha house more often though, since Sesshomaru's mother didn't seem all that fond of him for some reason. They had even positioned Inuyasha's room to make sure it was right across from Sesshomaru's, separated only by a thin piece of lawn and a big oak tree that lay between their houses. Sesshomaru would use this to climb into Inuyasha's window in the middle of the night when his parents got into a particularly bad argument and cuddle into Inuyasha's arms and cry himself to sleep as his best friend comforted him.

One such evening, when they were about 10, was worse than the rest and Inuyasha knew it right away when Sesshomaru used the front door instead of the tree. He found his friend at his front door, after being awoken by loud banging, with his arms wrapped tightly around himself and tears streaming down his face. He had immediately launched into Inuyasha's awaiting arms and proceeded to sob even more. Inuyasha led him up the stairs and into his room after shooing his mother away and put the distraught youkai on his bed.

"My mom left," the weeping boy whispered as he cuddled up to his best friend for comfort.

"So? She always leaves after a bad fight. You know that." Inuyasha said soothingly while stroking his friend's hair.

"No, not this time, this time it's different, I know it. She's not coming back," he sobbed out.

Inuyasha just sat there quietly, thinking, as he let his friend cry until his sobs tapered off into silence. Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts when Sesshomaru put his hand on either side of the hanyou's face and drew it closer to his own.

"Inuyasha, I love you. You're my best friend and the only person in the world I can trust. Promise me you'll never leave me" he said seriously.

At his words Inuyasha blushed profusely and dumbly nodded his head. With a sad smile Sesshomaru gently placed the boy's head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around the waist of his best friend and fell asleep.

Inuyasha wasn't so lucky. He laid there with his cheek resting on his friends chest as something very dangerous began to blossom in his heart.

When the boys first entered middle school they thought everything would remain the same between them, but soon found out otherwise as Sesshomaru's growing popularity allowed him less and less time to spend with Inuyasha. Neither of them liked it, but Inuyasha was very understanding and never let it show how much it hurt him to not have his best friend all to himself.

Middle school was also when Inuyasha's race first became an issue. He had never heard words like 'mutt face' and 'dirty half-breed' said toward him before, but now they were heard everywhere. However, the most distressing thing was that the people that made fun of him the most were some of Sesshomaru's friends: an ugly, green kappa boy named Jaken, three wolf youkai Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku, and most annoyingly wind demoness named Kagura. Sesshomaru didn't seem to notice this at all though and Inuyasha never told him.

After a while Sesshomaru started coming to Inuyasha's house less and less and even canceled plans he had made with the hanyou to hang out with his new friends. Inuyasha tried to not let it get to him, but his heart would ache terribly every second he was away from his friend. Sometimes he would get so excited when they made plans that he would end up spending all night crying when they were cancelled. Inuyasha had realized by this point that he was in love with his friend and it was becoming more and more of an effort to keep it a secret. He had noticed the way Sesshomaru and Kagura looked at each other and even though it caused him a lot of pain he decided it was best if he kept his feelings to himself.

Things went on like this up until the end of year vacation their class had taken to Disney World. He was put in a hotel room with Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Kouga but there were only two beds. Koga and Sesshomaru had already claimed the beds for themselves, but Inuyasha had thought that he would be sharing a bed with his best friend, like he had been since he was three, but when he got in the bed to go to sleep Kouga started laughing and calling him a fag. That didn't hurt too badly. What really hurt was when he looked to Sesshomaru to help him; the larger male only looked away from him. Hurt and betrayed, Inuyasha climbed out of the bed and curled up in the corner on the floor since Jaken had taken the lounge chair. Sesshomaru pretty much ignored Inuyasha the rest of the trip and every time the hanyou looked at him, he would just look away in shame and walk away.

On the last night of the vacation Inuyasha had had enough of his friend's odd behavior and called him off to a secluded corner while everyone else was swimming at the hotel pool. He demanded to know why the youkai had been acting the way he had. Sesshomaru scratched his head in embarrassment and said he was afraid people would think he was gay if he hung around Inuyasha alone too much. This devastated Inuyasha. Not only was his friend ashamed to be with him, he now knew that there was absolutely no chance of them ever being anything more. Yes, it hurt horribly, but somehow it was not as bad as what his friend said next.

"Plus, I wanted to spend more time with Kagura and she doesn't like you all that much. I think I'm going to ask her out when we get back," were the words that pierced the hanyou's mind like a dagger. He was overcome with anger and jealousy to the point that something in him just snapped. He grabbed hold of Sesshomaru's shirt, pulled him down, and crashed their lips together.

For a moment Inuyasha was in heaven. Finally, finally he got to feel what those luscious lips felt like on his. But his euphoria was short lived when he suddenly heard a gasp and chuckle coming from the direction the pool was. Suddenly, he was on the ground and his arms were bleeding from the impact with the concrete he had been standing on. But he didn't feel any of this, no; he was too transfixed with the face of his supposed best friend who pushed him down onto said concrete.

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken, Kouga, and Ginta who were chuckling and making homophobic fag comments. Then he looked down at the hanyou he just shoved to the ground. At first Sesshomaru looked shocked, then sad, then disgusted, and finally settling on anger.

"Don't touch me you disgusting half-breed faggot, I can't believe you actually kissed me. If I had known you were a fag I would never have been your friend in the first place. Just stay the fuck away from me." Inuyasha watched the retreating back of his former best friend in utter shock. He couldn't believe that had happened. He should have just kept his feeling to himself, he mused to himself, as he numbly walked back to his room. Before he could get there he was confronted by a teacher who told him that his roommates requested that he be put in a different room.

Inuyasha had spent the plane ride home in silence and a completely blank expression. Nobody would even sit with him on the plane. It wasn't until he got back home that he let himself cry at the loss of his best friend and first love. He cried for hours, until he eventually passed out, and when he looked out his bedroom window the next morning he saw curtains over Sesshomaru's window for the first time.

Things only got worse in high school for the hanyou. Nobody seemed to want to be near him and Sesshomaru began to participate in teasing him as well, though he only sat back and watched when his lackeys would gang up on and beat the hanyou. Everyone eventually forgot that they had ever had anything to do with the other before the newfound abusive relationship. But even through all of the abuse and time that passed, Inuyasha still couldn't bring himself to stop loving his former best friend.

At the sound of the bell, Inuyasha broke out of his thoughts and realized he had been on auto pilot since lunch and it was now time for seventh period; one of the three classes he had with Sesshomaru.

As soon as he stepped into the classroom he was greeted with his usual dirty hanyou and fag name calling. It didn't really faze him all that much anymore. Seriously, people needed to come up with new material. As he was walking to his desk, he was three behind Sesshomaru, he was tripped by one of the idiots and landed right at the feet of the man he had just spent the last two hours thinking about. He just glared at me coldly as was his new habit and then continued to flirt with Kagura, who was hanging off his neck laughing at the embarrassed and now angry hanyou.

Inuyasha got off the floor and angrily stomped to his desk, which only served get more laughs on his behalf. _God, I can't wait for the day to just be over,_ the hanyou thought as he drifted back into his own little world in his head. He was brought out again by the sound of the bell. He quickly got all his things together and rushed out the door, but just as he was passing Sesshomaru he felt something being pushed into his right hand. He instinctually clasped his hand around it and looked down at the man he knew put the paper there, but Sesshomaru just continued to gather his things like nothing happened, so the hanyou left. He had a pretty good idea what it said anyway. It wasn't until he was safely in his room that he unfolded the piece of paper that had been given to him. Inuyasha blushed at what he read. Oh, yeah, it was exactly what he thought it was. The small torn off piece of paper held only one word in fluidly neat scrawl that could only belong to Sesshomaru. "Tonight."

You see, another thing nobody knew was that for the last year, every few nights Sesshomaru had been climbing into Inuyasha's room just like he used to when he was a kid. And fuck the hanyou.

**Ok so thats over I hope alteast one of you didn't think it was utter crap. Please don't give me bad reviews unless they are helpfull. Thank you and I hope to hear from you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow; OK, so you all seem to like this story, at least I haven't gotten and bad reviews (kinda want one now). So anyway I want to thank Gabby for editing my horrible writing and letting me bounce ideas off her. I love you and your fun bags:). If it were not for her I probably wouldn't have gotten this posted for another three weeks.**

**Warnings: Lemony goodness**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the _Inuyasha_ series**

Chapter 2

The warm spray beat down on soft white puppy ears as Inuyasha stood in the shower preparing for what was to come that night. Sesshomaru was never very gentle with him and he had come to learn that he would have to prepare himself if he didn't want go through the same agony he did the first couple of times the youkai had taken him. He still wasn't sure how, or why, it all started.

**Flashback**

The hanyou was sleeping restlessly when he suddenly felt something moving over his skin. Thinking it was a bug or his sheet, he tiredly brushed it away. But it soon came back, this time with a twin. Bewildered, Inuyasha looked over his shoulder where the feeling was coming from, only to find a pair of clawed hands. Instantly bolting out of his bed to face his assailant on the other side, Inuyasha was more than shocked to find the silhouette of a demon he had not seen in this room for just over a year, the same demon who had been occupying both his dreams and his nightmares: Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha could only stand there, dumbfounded, as the beautiful youkai slowly stalked toward him. Suddenly aware that he was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers, a light blush spread across his cheeks as he watched the demon slowly walk over to him. _Torturing me at school isn't enough now? You have to do it in my home too?_ Were the thoughts of the now terrified hanyou as one of Sesshomaru's hands slowly came toward his face.

The hanyou flinched out of habit. His fearful eyes locked with those of his assailant and he swore he saw pain there, but it was gone as soon as he noted it. The hand completed its journey to softly cup the cheek of the frightened boy. Despite his instincts screaming at him to run away, Inuyasha couldn't help but bask in wonderful feeling of the soft touch he was receiving from his long time love.

"Inuyasha, do you remember the night my mom left and you promised me you would always be there for me and would never leave me no matter what?"

The sound of the husky voice whispering in his ears made the hanyou shiver in pleasure that was so strong that he barely noticed himself nodding.

"Well, tonight I'm going to put that promise to the test." And before Inuyasha could blink, his lips were being consumed by those of his former best friend.

He didn't know what was happening and the pleasure of it completely made him forget that the man who was now pushing his tongue into the hanyou's mouth was the same one who had abandoned and tormented him. At that moment, he could care less.

This kiss quickly became more heated as Sesshomaru slowly backed the poor confused hanyou toward his bed and pushed him onto it. Before Inuyasha could question what the larger demon was doing he was once more on top of him.

Sesshomaru grabbed the back of the hanyou's ivory mane and pulled his head back, reconnecting their lips while simultaneously prying the boy's legs apart with his thigh, and proceeded to grind it against the hanyou's crotch. Sesshomaru smirked slightly; the boy was already hard, though he wasn't much better off himself.

Inuyasha was completely lost in the pleasure of it all. Nothing existed for him anymore except for beautiful being on top of him. The whole world could have ended at that moment and he wouldn't have known or cared. In his desperate need to feel closer to the one he had loved for so long, Inuyasha became bold. He reached down and grabbed at the hem of Sesshomaru's shirt and quickly deposited it on the floor. Sesshomaru took this as an invitation to move on and began trailing nips and kisses down Inuyasha's neck to his chest were he stopped at the two hard nipples. Taking them into his mouth the demon sucked on them while occasionally rolling the nubs between his teeth.

All Inuyasha could do was moan loudly as he intertwined his fingers into the youkai's silver locks, pulling him as close as possible. For a moment he thought this had to be just another of his many wet dreams he's had over the years, but the mixture of pain and pleasure he was feeling from excruciatingly wonderful things the demon was doing to him reassured him that this was indeed reality.

Sesshomaru loved the sound of the little inu's moans and decided he would like to hear more, much more.

**End Flashback **

Inuyasha sighed at the memory. After that Sesshomaru had unexpectedly flipped the hanyou over and rammed himself inside his virgin hole without preparation. It had been the most excruciating pain the boy had every experienced, but at the same time he couldn't have been more happy. He thought that all of this meant that Sesshomaru had finally come back to him, that everything would go back to the way they were (maybe with a little more sex), but he couldn't have been more wrong. After Sesshomaru pulled his flaccid organ out of the hanyou's now bleeding entrance, he quietly got out of bed, put his clothes on, and walked back toward the open window. Before he left though, he turned his cold golden eyes on the hanyou and said, "If you tell anybody about this I swear your life will be over," and jumped out into the night.

It had been like that every time afterword. Sesshomaru would give him some warning or just show up whenever he pleased, screw the boy's brains out, leave, and everything would go back to normal until the next time he came over.

Frankly, the boy was getting damned pissed at the situation, but was even more pissed at himself for being powerless to stop it. Every time Sesshomaru was to come over he told himself that this time he would get the strength to end it. But all the demon had to do was touch the hanyou and he was lost in the depths of those piercing gold eyes. In those moments, Sesshomaru could do absolutely anything to the hanyou and he would lovingly accept it. He would never leave Sesshomaru, no matter what, just as he had promised.

Inuyasha stepped out of the shower and began toweling himself, being careful to wipe away any excess oil from his thighs that had dripped down from where he applied it in the shower. He didn't even bother putting clothes on anymore, they were only going to be ripped off, and got into bed to wait for the sound of soft feet landing gently on his window sill.

Soon after, Inuyasha heard a soft knock at the door, "Inuyasha, I'm coming in," came a sweet voice, slightly muffled through the door.

Inuyasha's eyes widened comically at the sound of his mother's voice. He quickly began to scramble under the covers. He had not been comfortable with being around his mother in the nude since he learned the difference between a girl's and a boy's genetailia.

He had just made it under when he saw his mother head poke out from behind the wood door. Izayoi was a beautiful woman with long, silky black hair and deep chestnut eyes. She was the envy of all women and lusted after by countless men. It was a wonder that she had not yet remarried after Inuyasha's father had died in an accident soon after he was born. But the most wonderful aspect of the woman was her strength and love. Inuyasha could not even imagine a better mother than his and he loved her dearly.

"Wha-what do you want?" Inuyasha stammered out, blushing furiously as his mother came to sit on his bed. Which he was in, buck ass naked.

"Are you alright dear? You look flushed. Do you have a fever?" Izayoi, unaware of her son's predicament, leaned forward to feel his forehead.

Inuyasha jerked back away from the hand, not feeling at all ok with his mother touching him while he was naked. "I'm fine!" he squeaked out.

Izayoi looked unconvinced, but let it slide. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I invited Toga and Sesshomaru over for dinner tomorrow."

Inuyasha's mouth opened to protest, but then shut it when he remembered that his mother knew nothing of the way Sesshomaru had been treating him. He knew that if she did, it would break her heart; especially since she and Toga had been dating for the last few months. It wasn't uncommon for them to eat dinner at each other's house, but that didn't serve to make him and Sesshomaru any closer. No, they pretty much ignored the other unless one of their parents made them speak to one another.

"What I don't understand," Izayoi started with a thoughtful look on her face, "is how I never see Sesshomaru around here anymore unless it's for dinner and even then he leaves as soon as he's done. You two used to be joined at the hip and now it seems you don't even talk anymore."

Inuyasha dropped his dead so his bangs covered his eyes. "Can we please not talk about it?" Inuyasha whispered painfully.

Sensing it was a painful topic for her precious son, Izayoi decided she would ask again later and just smiled down at her son understandingly. She got off his bed and started for the door, "I love you, my sweet little Yasha," she said before exiting his room and shutting the door behind her.

"I love you, too," Inuyasha whispered to the empty room before turning over on his side to face the wall, willing his tears not to fall.

Inuyasha hadn't realized he fell asleep until he was awoken by the wet kisses that were being trailed down his neck to his shoulder and a hand rubbing tantalizing circles from his chest to his abdomen, only to stop right at the hairline at the top of his pubic bone.

"Mmmh," the hanyou moaned out at glorious feeling of being woken in such a way by the man he loved.

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly. "You're such a dirty slut, getting all hot and bothered with barely any stimulus. I bet you'd bare your ass to anybody who wanted a piece."

Inuyasha frowned and was about to protest before his chin was grabbed by pair of clawed hands and jerked to the side to face the smirking demon before Sesshomaru smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Inuyasha was so consumed in pleasure that he completely forgot that the love of his life had just called him a dirty slut.

After a few minutes of some heavy tongue wrestling, Sesshomaru grabbed a fist full of Inuyasha's ivory locks and pulled him back to once again face him, leaving a trail of saliva still connecting their open mouths.

Inuyasha looked at the larger man in confusion before his head was tilted down to give him a good look at the slight tent in the youkai's silky black shorts.

"Suck it," came the husky whisper in the hanyou's sensitive puppy ears as his head was being pushed downward. Without needing any more instruction, the teen slid down his bed until his head was level with the other's hips. Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru's pants down around his thighs and took stock of the large, half hard girth, before lowering his head to give the tip a long lick. He felt the thighs under his hands shudder, this only giving him more incentive to do a good job, so he quickly took as much of the now fully hardened member into his mouth and began sucking in earnest. His efforts were rewarded with a low moan.

Soon Sesshomaru pulled the hanyou's head up slightly so he could pump his organ in and out of the boy's wet cavern, choking him slightly. Inuyasha, being used to this by now, relaxed his throat and let the larger teen do as he pleased. After a few minutes Sesshomaru pulled the boy off his now soaking member by his hair.

"Do you remember what I told you at school today?" the demon asked as he pulled the boys hair up, bringing his face level with his own.

The hanyou nodded his head the best he could from his position with a blush.

"Well? What was it?" he asked while he brought his other hand up to brush the back of it over the other teens rosy cheek.

"You said I like being on my hand and knees."

"Good boy. Now show me. Show me how much you like being on your hands and knees, whore." Sesshomaru said coldly as he tossed the hanyou face down on the mattress next him.

Not being able to deny his love anything, Inuyasha quickly pushed himself up on his hands and knees just in time to feel Sesshomaru grab his hips from behind and ram his hard member deep inside the boy's entrance.

Despite preparing himself in the shower earlier, the force of the penetration still hurt badly for the hanyou and he cried out loudly, only to quickly have a hand covering his mouth.

"Idiot, do you want your mother to hear you?" Sesshomaru hissed out before pushing the boys face into the pillow below him.

Though humiliating, Inuyasha was soon glad to have something to muffle his cries of pleasure when the demon hit that wonderful bundle of nerves that made him see stars. Soon the boy was moaning non-stop as Sesshomaru continuously slammed into his sweet spot. "I knew you were a little whore. You sure are as loud as one." He heard from behind him, but he was too far gone to care. After a few more thrusts, Inuyasha bit into his pillow as hard as he could in order to muffle his loud scream of release. It wasn't long before he felt Sesshomaru burrow his face in the hanyou's shoulder to muffle the sound of his own finish.

Inuyasha collapsed onto his belly as Sesshomaru pulled his now flaccid cock from the hanyou and rolled over onto the other side of the bed. Inuyasha glanced over at the demon who was staring aimlessly at ceiling. After a few silent moments, Sesshomaru got up and used the towel he found discarded on the floor to clean himself before slipping his pants back on and heading back toward the window. "I'll see you later, fag," were his parting words as he disappeared.

Inuyasha stared at the open window miserably. It always felt so good to have his love inside him, but he always hated himself even more afterwards. Also, he couldn't figure out how Sesshomaru could call him fag like that after he had just pulled his dick from the hanyou's ass. He had tried asking the demon about it, but it had only earned him a hard slap to the face and Sesshomaru had stayed away from his room for two weeks. He figured it was best to just keep his mouth shut. With a pained grunt, the half-demon got off his bed and slowly limped to the bathroom.

Sitting under the spray on the cool tiles of his shower, Inuyasha watched intently as the blood and semen ran from his body, swirling together before disappearing down the drain, and cried.

**Yay another chapter down! Now if I could only get unstuck on the third chappy I would be golden. Anyway review! I think I'm becoming addicted to them :(.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Ok it's almost 3am so I don't really know what to say so I'll give you a fun fact! This whole story was inspired by the songs "Promises" and "Every Thing I Said" by the Cranberries. Oh and to my lovely reviewers, stop reading my mind its creepy :) but I guess I should have clarified, when I said I was stuck I didn't mean that I don't know how the story is going to happen. I had it all planned out before I every started writing, I just don't like to write so it's hard to make myself do it plus a lot of the story gets lost in translation between my brain and fingers. But I do like hearing your opinions I can deffanatly see getting inspiration from them when i do get stuck on the story line.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own "Inuyasha"**

Chapter 3

"Uggh!" Inuyasha moaned out as he rubbed his now sore behind. He had been absentmindedly walking to first period when he suddenly smacked into something hard, landing him flat on his ass.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked a concerned voice. Wait. Concerned? Nobody ever cared two shits about what happened to him at this school. It had to be some sort of new joke.

"_Hey, let's push the hanyou fag down then fain concern so we can laugh at him when he thinks we actually care."_ Inuyasha imagined, doing his best impersonation of Koga in his head. But when he looked up his eyes widened. There before him was a demon he had never seen before. A very handsome demon. He was tall, with lightly tanned skin, wavy shoulder length auburn hair, and a pair of the bluest eyes Inuyasha had ever seen. They almost looked like lighting was swirling around in their depths. The only features that told of his demon heritage were the elfin shaped ears and the dark swirling patterns that framed his face and disappeared below the color of his uniform. For a moment Inuyasha found himself wondering, exactly how much of the demon's body did those exquisite markings cover?

"Are you going to take my hand or continue to ogle me?"

Inuyasha blushed when he realized he had been staring, and more importantly had been caught staring. He took the man's hand and mumbled a quiet apology.

The demon didn't say anything though as he effortlessly pulled the hanyou to his feet. The contact earned a few whispers and giggles from the crowd around them, making the hanyou blush all the more.

"Uhh… thank you for being nice to me, but I think you should go." Inuyasha's face was tipped down, hiding his eyes from the handsome stranger.

Imagine his surprise though when the stranger placed his index finger under the boys chin and gently tilted it up to look straight into his eyes, right there in front of everyone. "Why is that?" he asked in a silky baritone.

"W-well I'm sure you've already noticed, but I'm a hanyou…" at the strangers 'why the fuck should I care' look Inuyasha stammered on, "A-and y-you see I'm also gay so if your around me too much people will think you are too and will treat you badly" Inuyasha looked to the side.

The stranger made Inuyasha look back into his eyes and then leaned forward so his mouth was in close proximity to one of the twitching furry triangles atop his head. "And what if I am, too?" Inuyasha felt a pair of velvety soft lips lightly touch the tip of his ear before the stranger turned around and walked away.

Inuyasha blushed thoroughly at the strangers retreating back and suddenly he didn't feel so alone.

Inuyasha looked at the heavy metal doors of the boy's locker room with dread. Gym had been his most hated class since he began his high school career. It was bad enough when gym started, but it was way worse when it ended and all the boys had to shower together. He was always being accused and beaten for "checking out other guy's junk" as they would tell him. Not to mention that this year he had pretty much the entire pack of assholes, save for Hakkaku, in his fifth period class.

With a sigh, the young hanyou pushed doors open, suddenly ecstatic that this was the last week of school before spring break.

"Oh, shit. The fags here; cover up!" were the panicked words that greeted the boy. Again.

He didn't even pay any mind to it anymore, opting to ignore everyone. Changing out of his black shorts and crimson Taisho High gym shirt as quickly as he could, Inuyasha hurried for the shower, wanting to get in and out in as little time as possible.

Inuyasha always waited outside the locker room for a few minutes before he would come to shower to insure that all the other boys had already finished and he would have the shower room all to himself. So imagine his surprise when he walked in and was immediately greeted with the sight of a wet, naked Sesshomaru.

Unfortunately for the hanyou, he was so distracted by the Adonis in front of him that he failed to notice the other three men that flanked him.

"Hey mutt-face, stop checking out the boss's ass," leered Kouga from his right side followed by the sinister chuckling coming from the other two boys at his left.

Sesshomaru turned his cold gold gaze on the blushing hanyou, not even bothering to cover himself. "Like what you see half-breed?"

That bastard, he knew damn well that he liked what he saw. He had to mentally beat his penis into submission at the sight, lest he get a hard on in front of the three lackeys. Inuyasha gulped audibly as the full demon approached in all his naked glory.

Inuyasha automatically took a step back for every step Sesshomaru made in his direction until he was back against the closed door. Sesshomaru placed both of his hands on either side of the hanyou's head, effectively trapping him.

"I believe I asked you a question half-breed."

What was he supposed to say to that? If he said yes then he would get hit for being queer and if he said no he may get away with it now, but he knew Sesshomaru would bring it up later when they were alone in his room.

"Come on Sesshomaru; let's just beat this queer's ass before the bell rings. Hell, who knows? Maybe if he gets hit enough he'll decide it's better to like pussy," Jaken spouted out in such an awkward way that it made Inuyasha seriously doubt that the kappa knew much about liking pussy himself.

Not being in the mood to deal with their shit, Inuyasha just spouted out, "You know Jaken, I'm pretty sure I read somewhere that the most homophobic people are gay themselves a lot of the time and are just in denial." As soon as it was out of his mouth, he knew it wasn't really directed at Jaken. He also knew that he probably shouldn't have said it in the first place.

"Oomph!" Inuyasha collapsed as the fist of the annoying kappa slammed into his gut.

"Did you just call me a fag, hanyou? I'll fucking kill you!" before another blow could land Jaken's fist was caught by none other than a very unhappy looking Sesshomaru.

"Jaken that's enough; the bell is about to ring." Jaken nodded and spit in Inuyasha's direction before following Koga and Ginta out the door.

Sesshomaru looked down at the hanyou on the floor unemotionally, "You should watch what you say about me half-breed. Next time I may not be so lenient." He stepped over Inuyasha on his way to the door and stopped. "I'll see you at dinner tonight." And he walked out.

So he had caught on that his little comment to Jaken was really directed at him. And if so then why did he stop Jaken from hitting him? He never cared before and he knew it wasn't because the bell was going to ring. They had lunch next, and even if they didn't, no teacher was going to give the dean's son detention. Inuyasha sighed. "I'll never understand the enigma that is Sesshomaru Taisho," he said to himself before getting up to get dressed and then heading to lunch.

Inuyasha was sitting at his usual seat in a far corner of the cafeteria, eating, when he noticed someone sit down with him. Looking hesitantly over; he gasped audibly when he saw the handsome stranger from that morning next to him.

"Hello, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at him skeptically. "How do you know my name?"

"Ah, some guys in my lit class were talking about a hanyou named Inuyasha and since you told me I shouldn't hang out around you because you were a hanyou, it made me think that you were the only one in this school. Ergo, the hanyou Inuyasha must be you."

Inuyasha looked at him blankly and blinked slowly, trying to understand what the stranger said.

"My name is Ryoji Takemura, by the way," He smirked haughtily at the hanyou. Then there was a sudden explosion of laughter coming from the direction of Sesshomaru's table; Ryoji's smirk instantly turned to a frown. "I can't stand the people here. They all seem so fake except you; you seem to be very…..interesting," he said giving the hanyou a very lecherous look, which caused the hanyou to light up with a blush (he seemed to be doing that a lot around this man).

Ryoji turned his gaze back toward Sesshomaru's table where it seemed Jaken had done something extraordinarily funny. "Like that little kappa for instance: he drools at the one with the long silver hair when he thinks nobody is looking. But it's the silver haired one that's the fakest of them all."

This caught Inuyasha's attention. "How do you mean?"

"The way he looks at you when he knows you're not looking." Ryoji turned his electric blue eyes back to the hanyou. "He obviously has some kind of feelings for you, and by your expression I'd say it's mutual."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped; how could he have possibly deduced all that? And Sesshomaru having feelings for him was impossible. _You don't treat people you care about the way he treats me. It can't be true._ The hanyou glanced toward the inu youkai and was surprised to find a pair of golden eyes staring right back at him.

"Impossible, you don't know what you're talking about," he whispered to no one in particular, still gazing at the eyes of his…well, he didn't know what to call the demon. Not lovers, there has to be mutual love to be lovers and that wasn't there, and he couldn't bring himself to call them sex buddies because not only were they no longer buddies, that entire phrase belittled the love he felt for the larger demon.

Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts by the two hands that were being run down his shoulders to rest on his chest. "Watch his eyes," Ryoji whispered in his ear. Taking his advice, Inuyasha looked closer at Sesshomaru's eyes. There, he saw it; the slight narrowing. "See? I think he's a jealous puppy." Inuyasha gasped when he felt a wet tong licking the tip of his ear. If he thought Sesshomaru's eyes were narrowed before, he was full on glaring now. Inuyasha watched in confusion as the youkai got up from his table and left. However, Ryoji did not stop licking and sucking on the furry appendage on his head.

Suddenly feeling like he was doing something wrong, Inuyasha leaned forward to detach himself from the handsome demon behind him. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha looked over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. You were just too cute. I had to have a taste." Ryoji gave him a wink then picked up his bag and gave a small wave as he walked away.

_What was with that guy? He been doing nothing but teasing me since I met him. And why does he make me blush so much?_ Inuyasha thought as he brought his hand up to his inflamed cheek. _What an odd man_, he thought as he too gathered his things and exited the cafeteria.

Sixth period math was the second class he had with Sesshomaru, and since none of his friends were in it he would occasionally send him notes in secret, usually telling him what he was going to do to him that night when the mood struck him to come over.

Inuyasha sat in the seat directly behind the youkai and was looking over his homework when he felt a tap on his knee. Acting like nothing happened, he nonchalantly reached down and took the note and unfolded it.

"What the hell is up with you and that lightning demon?" the note read. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, quickly scrawling down "none of you business" and passing it back.

He heard Sesshomaru growl quietly when he read the note. He never liked the days when Inuyasha decided to not be a little bitch and actually talked back to him, he had thought he had fucked the insubordination out of the little hanyou.

"Teehee! You're so funny" Inuyasha looked toward the sound of the annoyingly giggling girl to see none other than Ryoji himself, surrounded by a throng of giggling girls and boys hoping to get some attention from those girls.

Seeming to sense the hanyou's gaze, Ryoji looked up and smiled when they locked eyes, pushing past the group of girls and walked straight up to him.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise, Puppy?" He put his hand atop the boys head and rustled it up before bending down and giving him a quick peck on the cheek, much to the horror of the gathered girls.

Inuyasha noticed the sudden tension in Sesshomaru's posture at the act and made a note to ask him about his odd behavior at a later time.

At that moment the teacher walked in and noted Ryoji. "Ah, a new victim. What's your name lad?"

"Ryoji Takemura, but you can all call me Ryo." He answered never leaving Inuyasha's side.

"Well, I see you're already acquainted with Mr. Keigo. Since the seats beside him are taken, you can take the empty seat next to Sesshomaru. Now, if you will all turn to page 302…."

Inuyasha watched the amused smirk Ryo gave Sesshomaru in response to the glare he had received when sitting down next to the angered youkai, and he was suddenly afraid this was going to be a very eventful class.

**So this was not where I wanted to stop it originally but it was getting really long so I cut it in half and the other half ended up being five pages too, so now that's chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Well good news and bad news. Good news is that I'm updating this quickly bad news is, due to me writing so much I have been neglecting my homework and it has piled up to inhuman levels, so I really need to get on that meaning I probably won't be updating again for a while but I'll try to write as much as I can. I thought about postponing this update so you wouldn't have to wait so long in between updates but since this is technically chapter 3 part 2 I decided to go ahead with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series**

Chapter 4

Ring!

Ah, the glorious sound of school being over. Inuyasha quickly packed up his bags and headed out of the classroom not even paying attention to the fact that Sesshomaru had been sucking face with Kagura on his desk for the last five minutes. Really, he was sure Sesshomaru could murder another student right there in front of everyone and his teacher wouldn't even bat an eyelash.

He had to get away from it because he knew he was reaching the end of his rope when it came to Sesshomaru, he really did, but he felt so helpless when it came to that matter. Yes, Sesshomaru was jerk and a major dick to him but somewhere in Inuyasha's warped mind he felt that Sesshomaru was just as lost as he was and he would not, could not, abandon him.

Inuyasha walked out the front door only to be blocked by a throng of students at the bottom of the stairs. _And who should be in the middle of the gaggle of girls and the occasional boy? Why, none other than the extraordinarily handsome Ryoji. _Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his inner monologue.

Only one day here and he was already nearing the top of the social pyramid. Inuyasha sighed, _"Well, there goes that friendship,"_ Inuyasha said to himself, knowing that as soon as Ryo made new friends he would want nothing to do with the hanyou in order to keep his new popularity; just like a certain inu youkai we all hate to love.

"Inuyasha! Come here for a second!" Inuyasha was surprised to hear Ryo's voice and forgot that he was supposed to respond. Apparently Ryo didn't want to wait for the hanyou to come out of his shock. He walked up to him, took him by the wrist, and pulled him into the fray of people.

The crowd suddenly got quiet when the new addition joined and Ryo either didn't notice or didn't care. "So Minami here; your name was Minami, right?" the girl deftly nodded, still staring wide eyed at Inuyasha as if she was going to catch something. "Ok, well Minami was telling me about an annual spring dance the school has right after break."

Inuyasha shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I've never been." He hung his head in shame when he noticed that most of the crowd had left.

Surprisingly, it was Minami who smiled at him, "You should really come Inuyasha; it's a lot of fun!"

For the next few minutes Inuyasha listened in wonder as Minami, a few other girls, and a couple of boys talked to Ryo and him excitedly about the dance, what the theme was, and what kind of decorations they would have. And all of a sudden, Inuyasha felt like he belonged, like he wasn't such an outsider after all. It made him wonder why he ever was in the first place.

Ryo and he eventually parted from the group and walked toward the main gate together.

"So, what's the deal?" Ryo stopped walking and turned to look at the hanyou. "The students don't seem to hate you as much as you were making it out to be."

Inuyasha shrugged, "I'm confused, too. I haven't been in a group conversation like that since elementary and I haven't had any kind of friendly talk with anyone since I left middle school."

"Why? Those people didn't seem to care that you were a hanyou or gay, so why haven't you made any friends?"

Feeling tears start to well up in his eyes, Inuyasha turned his head toward the ground. "I don't know anymore," he whimpered out.

Big warm arms came up to envelop the hanyou, "shh, it's ok, and it doesn't matter why you were so ostracized before. Just know that I am you friend now and I won't abandon you."

Inuyasha relaxed and leaned into Ryo's broad chest, taking in his comforting scent and just allowing himself to be held while he cried for all the years he allowed himself to be alone, knowing now that it had been for nothing. There were people who would have looked the other way and just liked him for who he was inside, but he had been so ashamed of himself because of what others told him that he hadn't even tried. And here was a wonderful demon that changed his world so much in just one day. It was all too much for him.

"Well, looky here. It seems we've happened upon a lovers embrace. And with the extraordinarily hot Ryoji; it is such a pity."

Inuyasha cringed at the sound of Kagura's disgustingly sweet voice. God, he hated that woman. He had hated her since the day Sesshomaru told him he wanted to date her and they both just had to rub their relationship in the poor hanyou's face every chance they got.

Inuyasha tried to pull away from Ryo, but the arms around his waist restricted him, so he just glared at the she bitch and the gorgeous demon she had her claws wrapped around.

"Dang half-breed, you're fucking the new guy already. You're such a slutty queer." Inuyasha looked behind Sesshomaru and Kagura to who had just called him a slut only to see Ginta and Koga walking up to them. "So, does this mean you finally got yourself a boyfriend?" Ginta asked.

Ryo turned to face the group, leaving one arm slung around the hanyou's shoulder, "and what if we are?" he glared right back at them. Then suddenly his eyes widened and he looked to Inuyasha with an excited look in his eyes, completely forgetting about their audience. "Oh! That reminds me; I wanted to ask, if you would be so kind as to go on a date with me?"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped, _had he really just…? No, it couldn't be._ He looked around at the people in front of him and based on the shocked and disgusted looks on the faces of Koga and Ginta, he could only deduce that yes; he had just been asked on a date.

His head suddenly snapped to the space beside Kagura, becoming suddenly aware that Sesshomaru hadn't said a word this entire time, only to find it empty and Kagura looking toward the front gate of the school.

"I-I… uhhhhhh," God, what was he supposed to say? _"Sorry I know your hot and a totally great guy who treats me really well, but you see I've kind of been fucking the guy who has been at the forefront of my torment at this school, and did I forget to mention that I'm madly and hopelessly in love with him which is kind of why I'm in this situation in the first place?" _Yeah, right. Like anybody would believe him, plus he was sure wherever Sesshomaru was, he would hear and rip out the hanyou's tongue before he finished. So he just stood there and stuttered off nonsense.

But Ryo was undeterred, "It's fine, you don't have to answer right now. Here," he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen before scribbling something down quickly and placing is directly in Inuyasha's pocket. "This is my number. Call me when you decide or if you just want to chit chat."

"O-ok," he waved dumbly at Ryo before slowly walking out of the gate and towards his home, still in a daze.

He was walking across the Taisho family lawn to reach his house more quickly when a hand suddenly shot out of the small space between the two houses and grabbed the hanyou, shoving him firmly against the large tree there.

Before Inuyasha could scream for help, there was a pair of soft, moist lips covering his own. His eyes widened in panic before his brain caught up with him and realized it was Sesshomaru. He relaxed into the kiss, bringing his arms up around the demon's neck and pulling him closer in order to deepen the kiss.

Sesshomaru pulled away slightly; his lips ghosting over the hanyou's but not putting any pressure on them and stared into his lust glazed eyes. "I want you to stay away from the lightning demon. Promise me you will," he spoke out breathlessly.

Snapping out of his daze, he stared at the demon incredulously with full intentions of objecting. That is, until he saw the scared desperate look in his eyes, though much more subtle, it was the same look he had the night his mother left. How could he possibly deny such a look?

He gave Sesshomaru a small reassuring smile, nodded his affirmation, and gently kissed his lips. Sesshomaru brought his arms around him in a tight embrace. _Oh Sesshomaru, what have you done to me?_ he thought to himself.

"Inuyasha, dinner is in fifteen minutes!"

"Okay mom!"

Inuyasha was standing in front of his dresser mirror, getting ready for the dinner he was going to be having with Toga and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru… the demon had been acting so strangely all day and Inuyasha was starting to get worried.

He had been treated so gently under the tree that afternoon. After Inuyasha said he wouldn't hang around Ryo anymore, Sesshomaru just held him closely, occasionally kissing him lightly, for several minutes. There was absolutely nothing sexual about it, only comforting. It had been so odd. Normally, Sesshomaru had nothing do with him physically unless he was shoving his cock in his ass.

Inuyasha let out a long sigh and looked out his window. Sesshomaru had his room set up to where Inuyasha could see directly in and his bed was right in front of his window so the hanyou could see all of it. He leaned against the window sill and watched the empty room, putting his hand in his pockets. He felt something and took it out to inspect it. Ryoji's number. He had completely forgotten about it. He let out another long sigh. What was he supposed to do about the lightning demon? Ryo had been so kind to him. It felt wrong to just ignore all of that and forget about him, but he had promised to stay away so there wasn't really anything he could do about it.

"I should just throw this away," he said to himself, staring at the crinkled piece of paper. He couldn't bring himself to do it, so he placed it on his dresser, for safe keeping of course.

Ding Dong!

"Inuyasha, I'm busy. Can you please get the door?" His mother yelled from the kitchen.

Inuyasha walked out of his room and down the stairs to the front door. He already knew who it was so didn't particularly hurry, and sure enough standing on the other side of the door was and brightly smiling Toga and Sesshomaru with an evil smirk that momentarily scared the heck out of the hanyou. Why on earth was he smirking like that?

"Hello Inuyasha, you look…..uh-hum… well. Where is your mother?"

Inuyasha pointed toward the kitchen. Toga gave him a light pat on the head then quickly headed in the direction his hand was directed at.

"_Ok that was weird,"_ he thought to himself before looking back toward Sesshomaru. God, he was beautiful in his dark jean pants and black tank top with an assortment of black bands going from around pecks to his wrists and a black choker to tie it all off. He hoped he wasn't actually drooling as much as he was in his head.

Sesshomaru stalked toward him and bent his head forward so that it was dangerously close to his own. "You better get that under control, Puppy. I could smell your arousal as soon as you opened the door. No doubt my father did too." With that husky whisper being said, Sesshomaru walked toward the sound of giggling coming from the kitchen area. Inuyasha blushed furiously, trying to calm his pulse before he too went to the kitchen, just in time to see his mother put the steaks on the table.

Dinner went by in relative silence, being broken only by the occasional small talk that never lasted more than a few lines. Inuyasha had noticed the weird way Toga and his mother had been looking at each other: like they were telepathically communicating a joke that no else knew about. It was a bit scary. Mostly because you should not have to watch your own mother flirt like that, even if it was completely silent.

Inuyasha soon finished his meal and started to get up to put his dishes in the sink when his mother gently placed her hand on his shoulder, signaling him to stay.

"Toga and I have something to tell you boys," she said in answer to his curious gaze.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other with questioning eyes, neither apparently knowing what was going on, and then looked back to their parents for answers.

"Well, we were thinking that the four of us could all go on vacation to Hokkaido for spring break."

"Why would we go on vacation with them, Father?" Sesshomaru asked looking at his father speculatively.

"Well, you see," Izayoi started looking to Toga with a broad grin on her face before shoving her hand in her son's face. "We're getting married!"

Inuyasha covered his ears to protect them from his mother's screeching when what she said sunk in. He looked at the hand in his face and noticed the big shiny rock there on her ring finger and his jaw dropped.

Sesshomaru and he were going to be brothers.

**Woops another cliffy, sorry, I can't help myself. Hopefully you will hear from me again next week….maybe. Keep your fingers crossed. Oh and review, reading your reviews gives me the will to type.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_WooYoo! I'm back. Now who all thought I was gone for good? Bye the way you all fail at being mean. I would really like to thank animelady12 for reminding me that there are people who still read this story and are waiting for an update. I would also like to thank my beta and best friend Gabby for sticking with me and not giving up. So, without further ado._

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Inuyasha series or any of its characters.

**When We're Alone Ch. 5 **

Everything was silent as the two teens absorbed the information they were just given.

"Father, what is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru broke the silence, seeming just as flabbergasted as Inuyasha.

"Well, Izayoi and I decided it was time to officially combine our families and the trip to Hokkaido will be our first vacation as one. It should still be cold enough to ski in Sapporo; and don't forget the hot springs. Plus it will give the movers ample time to do their job without us in their way."

Inuyasha was confused, "what do you mean movers?" he asked, turning toward his mother.

"We are moving in with Toga and Sesshomaru of course," his mother said with a light giggle.

"Father, this cannot work. There isn't enough room to accommodate everyone in our house," Sesshomaru exclaimed angrily, banging his fists on the table as he stood. Of course he would be angry, having to live with a dirty hanyou like him, and then there's the fact that his friends will find out. No doubt, the demon must be panicking inside.

"Of course there is. Izayoi will share a room with me and you and Inuyasha can share until we get a larger house." Sesshomaru sunk back into his seat defeated.

This could not be happening; not only were they going to be brothers and have to go on a week-long vacation together, but now they were also going to have share a room. It was too much for the hanyou to take in all at once and he didn't know if he should be ecstatic or cry. Sure he was going to get to be somewhat alone with the one he loved for a long period of time and get to be even closer to him when they were home but it also gave Sesshomaru more opportunity to abuse him. He sighed, feeling his head begin to pound, "may I be excused? I'm suddenly not feeling well."

"Of course, darling, do you need me to get you anything?" Izayoi asked worriedly.

"No, I'll be fine. Just need to rest a bit is all." He got up and bowed to each individual person, "Thank you for the meal mother, and congratulations to you and Toga, I wish the both of you happiness." With that said he hurriedly went up the stairs, crawled in his bed, and passed out.

Inuyasha had avoided Ryo all day and it wasn't easy by any means. It seemed everywhere Inuyasha went within the school, Ryo and his new found friends were either already there or headed that way. Inuyasha longed to join the crowd and make new friends, but then he would think of Sesshomaru and run away. It was exhausting.

The only good thing about the day was that it was the night of the new moon, the night Inuyasha turned human, and his favorite night.

Seven years earlier Inuyasha was attacked by a rogue low level badger yokai on his human night while he was playing with a red ball in his backyard. He had been lucky that Sesshomaru was taking out the garbage at that moment or who knows what could have happened. Since then, Sesshomaru spent every new moon at Inuyasha's house to keep guard over him even when he got older and he could take care of himself. The only exception to this rule was the first new moon after that faithful trip to Disney Land, but he came the one after that and they acted as if nothing happened. They gossiped about their teachers or played video games, just like they used to.

The only time this changed was after they had sex for the first time. Making out and cuddling were added to their list of fun activities, but they never had sex on these nights. No, everything was sweet and gentle, just like Inuyasha had always fantasized it would be if they were a real couple. The only thing that Inuyasha didn't like was the fact that things like Sesshomaru's attitude and his friends where banned from their discussions. Other than those few things Inuyasha could not picture a more perfect night and he awaited its arrival every month.

"Found ya!" a familiar voice said as two muscular arms wrapped around his middle. "You know you should really stop spacing out so much. It can't be healthy for you."

Inuyasha wiggled out of the comfortable embrace and faced the man he had spent the whole day running away from. "R-Ryo, I uh, I need to hurry to class. Don't want to be late." He stammered out before turning to quickly walk away. Unfortunately, the hand that shot out and grabbed his own in a restraining grip didn't let that happen.

"Whoa there, what's the rush? We have next period together anyway. You know, I've been getting the feeling that you've been ignoring me today. What's that about?"

Inuyasha was about to deny everything and just laugh it off when he caught a glimpse of silver behind the spot Ryo occupied. He looked over Ryo's shoulder only to be met with the cold predatory gaze that never failed to make him weak in the knees.

Being too preoccupied, Inuyasha failed to notice Ryo follow his gaze and spot the other inu-yokai as well. The air suddenly became electrically charged, making anyone in the vicinity's hair stand on end. Ryo glared hatefully at Sesshomaru as he passed the duo, a glare which was returned with a with a superior smirk as Sesshomaru entered the classroom. Inuyasha's gaze never left his and even moved to follow him into the classroom, but was stopped by the forgotten hand on his own.

"Is he the reason you're ignoring me?" Ryo's grip on him tightened to an almost painful level.

Inuyasha was more than surprised by the hatred leaking off the kind demon, "I don't know..."

"Don't lie to me Inuyasha! It's written all over your face. I think you owe me a decent explanation. Does he have something over you? If he's black mailing you, all you need to do is ask and I'll help you the best I can." Ryo's expression went from anger to pleading instantly and it made Inuyasha's heart ache for the demon that had done so much for him in such a small amount of time.

"I wish I could explain Ryo, I really do, but I just can't. Please try to understand." Inuyasha gently pulled his hand from his new found friends and looked at him with saddened eyes, "I'm so sorry, Ryo," and with those words, he turned around and went into the classroom, taking note of Sesshomaru's satisfied grin as he walked past him.

That grin quickly disappeared though when an enraged Ryo stormed into the classroom and right up to the now blank faced Sesshomaru.

"I don't know what you did to him, or are doing to him, but if you continue to hurt him I will make you pay." Ryo ground out in a low, dangerous voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sesshomaru said calmly, not letting anything past his cold impassive mask.

The sparks were literally flying in the classroom as the angered Ryo started losing control of his youki. Though appearing to not care at all, Sesshomaru let his own youki rise to match that of the raikou-youkai, making the air dense with power. Many of the students began to get fearful, some fleeing from the class altogether. Then, as quickly as it built up, the over charged youki suddenly dropped off, starting with Ryo's.

"Yeah, sure you don't. Just heed my warning." With one last glance to Inuyasha, Ryo calmly walked to his own seat and sat down.

To the untrained eyes it would seem that Sesshomaru was completely unaffected by the ordeal, but to Inuyasha, the tensing of his shoulders and the way he quickly tapped his pencil against his desk told a different story completely. Sesshomaru was angry; very, very angry.

"Mom, I'm home!" Inuyasha announced upon entering his home.

"Oh, welcome home, dear." Izayoi answered, appearing from the hallway to give him a peck on the cheek. "How was school?"

"It was fine. I'll be upstairs studying if you need me." Inuyasha said, returning his mother's kiss before making his way toward the stairs.

"You hold on there, mister. What?Are you suddenly too good to talk to your mother?" Izayoi walked past Inuyasha into the living area and sat down on the plush couch gently patting the space beside her. "Sit."

Inuyasha begrudgingly stalked over to where his mother was and plopped done next to her with an exaggerated sigh. "Well? What do you want to talk about?"

"First off, you can lose the attitude young man. You're not too old for a good whipping. Secondly, you haven't said much of anything about Toga and I being engaged, or the fact that your best friend is about to become your brother, or the move. And also, you have seemed pretty depressed and withdrawn lately. I'm starting to get worried." Izayoi gently put her hand upon her son's cheek to look into his eyes.

"Mom, I'm fine, I swear. School has just been tough lately. And I already told you, if you're happy, I'm happy and about the whole Sesshomaru thing, I know we haven't been as close as we were before but I don't mind if he is my big brother. So don't worry about me, I'll be just fine. You just concentrate on you. Don't forget you have a wedding to plan for, so don't slack off." Inuyasha leaned in and gently kissed his mother on the cheek before getting up and walking up the stairs.

"Oh, Inuyasha, before I forget, I left some boxes in your room so you can go ahead and start packing." Izayoi called out after him.

"Sure, mom!" he called back.

Inuyasha entered his room and breathed a sigh of relief. Spotting the boxes in the middle of his room he began to slowly sort through his belongings, throwing some in the moving boxes and others in a junk pile. After an hour of going through junk, Inuyasha made his way to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and spotted a familiar piece of crumpled paper.

He stared at the paper as if expecting it to tell him what he was supposed to do about Ryo. He couldn't keep ignoring him and he couldn't go back on his promise to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha let out a long sigh as he slowly slid down the wall between his dresser and his window, closing his eyes in deep contemplation.

"Ahhh!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of a female in, what seemed to be, the throes of passion.

"Well, at least someone was having a nice day," he sighed to himself.

"Mmmmmm!"

"Wait. That sounded like it was coming from nearby." Inuyasha scrunched up his nose as he contemplated his thought. Besides Sesshomaru and his dad, the only people that lived close enough for him to be picking up on those sounds were at least in their early sixties, and that was just gross.

"Oh! Yes! Harder!"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open when recognition hit him. He knew that voice. Well, maybe not quite in that tone, but he knew who it belonged to, and the realization made his blood run cold.

He slowly turned his body to look out his open window, praying that he wasn't going to see what he thought he was. That the whole thing was just a cruel joke courtesy of an overactive imagination and the wind. But of course, things could never go as he hoped.

There, right across the divide, was Sesshomaru sitting cross legged on his bed which was not so bad until you noticed a very naked Kagura bouncing on top of said demon's lap. If his eyes followed the contours of her back far enough down he could see were Sesshomaru's dick was pistoning in and out of her. If he followed the same path all the way up, his eyes came into contact with a pair of matching ones. . . That asshole was keeping direct eye contact with him the whole time he was fucking his whore!

Inuyasha just kept staring at him, dumbfounded, waiting for the gut retching anguish to wash over him. But it never came. Instead, an inconceivable rage began to build in his stomach, quickly bubbling to the surface with such intensity that it caused Inuyasha to tear his eyes from his deceitful love and punch his fist his bedroom floor with such pressure that he soon heard a crack followed by the feeling of the hard wood giving out.

Inuyasha looked down only to be met with the sight of a newly formed hole where his fist was supposed to be. He had had enough of it, of Sesshomaru's abuse, of his own cowardice, of everything.

Inuyasha retracted his fist from his floor, hissing at the pain. Upon inspection, he found that he had broken at least two knuckles and tore the skin off the rest. He opened his fist to examine the mobility of his digits when he saw the piece of paper with Ryo's number fall to the floor. At that moment, Inuyasha had a wicked idea and quickly reached for his phone.

"Hello. Ryo? This is Inuyasha. I was wondering if you still wanted to go on that date."

_**AN: Well I'm really bad at not having cliff hangers. With working full time and going to college part time I will do my best to get the next chapter up in a timely manner. But no promises. Thank you all for reading and please review.**_


End file.
